Premonition
by Punk-Out
Summary: After watching a movie, Duo feels inclined to tell Wufei his true feelings before it’s to late. 5x2


**Premonition**

**Pairings: 5x2, 3x4, an implied 1xR**

**Summery: After watching a movie, Duo feels inclined to tell Wufei his true feelings before it's to late.**

**Warnings: Shounen ai, spoilers for the movie Premonition (which, by the way, is an amazing movie that I strongly recommend seeing) and het. It's really just a small drabble, so that's it. **

X.x.x.x.x.x.x

When Wufei, Trowa and Heero walked into the safe house after a small mission, they weren't expecting to see Duo, Quatre and Relena sitting side by side on the couch, leaning against each other watching the credits on the T.V. screen roll by with dazed expressions.

The three stoic teens glanced at each other, each asking the other a silent question to which each answered 'I don't know'. Trowa raised a hand, rapping quietly on the doorframe with his knuckle to snap the three from their daze.

A pair of violet and two pairs of blue looked to the three. Duo gave a shaky, slightly detached smile in their direction before turning back to stare at the television. Relena murmured a good-bye to the other two, who answered in the same quiet tone, before walking up to Heero and whispering in his ear.

Trowa and Wufei raised an eyebrow at each other and shook their heads as Quatre stood up, putting a hand on Duo's shoulder to make him look up and whispered a soft 'goodnight' as he walked over to the two left standing in the doorway.

Slipping his hand into Trowa's, the blond led the brunette out of the room, their footsteps fading away, leaving Duo and Wufei alone. Concern made it's way into obsidian as he stared at the silent figure. So out of character he was being. Both of them were being.

Walking to the usually brash boy, he laid his hand on the black-clad shoulder, hoping to get some semblance of a reaction from the other. "Duo?" he asked quietly, kneeling before the braided teen.

Violet eyes met onyx as Duo looked up. Wufei was surprised at the sheer amount of emotions running through the dark lilac orbs, not used to seeing them so troubled. "Duo, what is the matter?" he tried again, his voice soft and concerned.

Duo slowly shook his head, eyes still locked with Wufei's. " Nothin'… just thinking about something." The pale boys voice was barely over a whisper as he spoke for the second time that night.

"Would you tell me?" Wufei asked, sitting next to the uncharacteristically quiet teen. Nodding slowly, Duo turned his body to face the Chinese.

" It's the movie we watched. Me 'Lena and Quat. It's called Premonition. It… gets you thinking about things. About your loved ones and how you would feel if they died or you had to watch them die over and over again through the course of a week.

" It… kinda makes you wanna tell the ones you love that you love them, to reassure yourself that they're there and they won't leave, even though at any given time they could. It makes you… emotional."

He finished in a whisper, sliding closer to the Chinese pilot while he spoke until their faces were a mere centimeter apart. Wufei nodded, leaning closer as Duo's voice quieted. When it stopped completely, and their lips brushed against each other in the smallest of kisses, he responded.

" Do you think I'll leave you?"

Dark heliotrope studied his face and eyes, searching for something. A second later, they found what they were looking for. Love and sincerity of that love.

" No," he whispered, sealing their lips in a soft kiss.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x

**And it's done!! Please tell me what you think. I really hope that it's okay, it was only a spur of the moment thing that was inspired by my sisters and her friend's reaction to the movie "Premonition". It was an extremely emotional movie, and I truly think some of the people there were crying by the end. **

**After the movie, her and her friends called their boyfriends and tol them how much they loved them, and I thought, hey, they're at war in Gundam Wing, so why not have my favorite pairing say how much they love each other after watching this movie, and it just sort of branched out into this. It's not Beta'd, but that's okay, it's really only a small, unimportant thing. :')**

**Read and Review!! **


End file.
